Escaping Hollyclan
by HappyWFan
Summary: Briarpelt and her friends have been part of evil Hollyclan for too long. As they escape, they will face many challenges, and maybe find a new home...
1. Chapter 1, The Plan

**Hey guys! This is the first chapter of the series I'm making, so enjoy 3**

The skies of Starclan shimmered while two cats were sitting in the lush grass.

"Do you think they'll be ok Swiftstar?" said a light tabby tom.

"That I don't know Gingerpelt. Ever since Mudstar took over Hollyclan he's been turning the clan against the Warrior Code. I should have never trusted him to be my deputy." Said Swiftstar, a black and white she cat.

"But what about the cats who don't agree with Mudstar? They shouldn't be mixed up in all this." Said Gingerpelt

"Well, the only solution is to get out of Hollyclan. It's either that, or getting killed." Said Swiftstar. Gingerpelt was silent, although he knew it was true. Those cats who were still loyal to the Warrior Code would have to get out of Hollyclan as soon as possible.

"Briarpelt! Get up!" Briarpelt awoke with a start.

"What do you want Rosefoot?" said Briarpelt sluggishly.

"We need to talk. With everyone…" Rosefoot whispered. At first Briarpelt didn't know what Rosefoot was talking about, but then the thought of the escape popped into her mind.

"Oh, yeah. Let's gather everyone." The shimmer of late Greenleaf caught Briarpelt off guard. _How could a time so beautiful be part of a clan like this?_ She thought. Briarpelt and Rosefoot gathered all the cats who were still loyal to the Warrior Code, and snuck into the forest.

"I think it's about time we get out of here." said Linkpaw, a black tom. He was quite grumpy but didn't believe in Mudstar's ways. "We've waited long enough, what's the holdup?"

"Linkpaw, don't you realise if we leave now, all of Mudstar's followers would attack us with the force of Lionclan!" said Oakpelt, a handsome black and brown tom. Briarpelt admired his courage and strength.

"I agree with Oakpelt." Said Rosefoot. "If we leave now, they would just come and attack us. I say we leave at moonhigh, when the last patrol has come in. We'll hide in the large bush in camp, so our scent mingles with the others, and then we'll sneak out once everyone is asleep."

"Good. It's a plan." Briarpelt said. "Everyone continue your days as normal.


	2. Chapter 2, The Escape

**Hey guys! I'm so glad about the positive feedback with the first chapter. Sorry if this chapter is a little rushed, hope you enjoy all the less! 3 **

Briarpelt was a little skittish after the meeting with all the cats. So many thoughts were running through her mind. _Dear Starclan please let us leave Hollyclan alive! _She thought. Just then Oakpelt came into view from the medicine cat's den. Mossclaw was the Hollyclan medicine cat, and she too was loyal to the Warrior Code. It was dusk, so the cats were either in their dens, or on a patrol.

"Hey Briarpelt." Oakpelt whispered. "I talked to Mossclaw. She's going to get the traveling herbs in bundles just before the last patrol comes back."

"O-oh alright." Said Briarpelt nervously. She realised just then that she wasn't a little nervous about the escape, she was terrified.

"Briarpelt… It'll be ok, we'll make it out alive." Oakpelt nuzzled Briarpelt's cheek.

"O-ok.." said Briarpelt. She felt comfortable around Oakpelt.

Briarpelt and the others were huddled in the large bush at the edge of camp.

"The last patrol is coming into camp, we need to get out of here soon." Whispered Linkpaw. As the last patrol went into the Warriors den, the group of loyals snuck out into the forest.

"Halt! Where do you think you're going?" It was Whiskerclaw, the suck up to Mudstar and possibly the most evil cat in the camp, not to mention Deputy.

"W-we-" Briarpelt began to speak but Oakpelt cut her off.

"We're getting out of this dingy dirtplace and finding a new home!"

"Not on my watch, Oakpelt." Whiskerclaw lunged at Oakpelt and almost tackled him but Oakpelt slid to the side, and watched with satisfaction as Whiskerclaw collapsed on the ground. The two cats continued to fight as more and more cats came out of the Warriors den to join the fight. Soon the whole camp was fighting, and chaos was ringing through the forest. Hearthclan and Mistclan would be up in seconds just by hearing the ruccos. Briarpelt watched in horror as Rosefoot was getting attacked my Mudstar, and she lunged to help. She knocked Mudstar off Rosefoot and raked at his belly. Mudstar forced himself on top of Briarpelt.

"It's a shame Briarpelt, I liked you as an apprentice but you were just too goody-goody."

This angered Briarpelt so much that she flipped him off her and bit at his ear that part of it even tore off. Once most of the unloyal cats were defeated, Oakpelt yelled out,

"Now!" And the loyals raced off into the forest.


End file.
